Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM)
|Twórcarealny= *Naoto Ōshima *DiC |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Rasa=Jeż |Wiek=16 |Oczy=Czarne |Wzrost=Około 101,6 cm |Waga= |Futro=Niebieskie |Pancerz= |Włosy= |Skóra=Kremowa |Ubiór= *Biało-czerwone buty *Białe rękawiczki |Inne nazwy= *Sonic Hedgehog *Sugarhog *Juice *Rodent |Dubbing ang.= *Jaleel White *Tahj Mowry (młody) |Ataki= Super Spin |Zdolności = Super szybkość |Przynależność = Knothole Freedom Fighters |Lubi= *Szybkość *Trening *Akcję *Swoich przyjaciół i rodzinę *Grę na gitarze *Chili dogi |Nie lubi= *Doktora Robotnika *Kiedy Antoine go irytuje *Niewolnictwa *Swoich przyjaciół i bliskich w niebezpieczeństwie *Powolności *Ballad }} Sonic the Hedgehog (ur. 3219) – tytułowy protagonista serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Jest niebieskim jeżem obdarzonym zdolnością niesamowitej szybkości. Sonic jest przywódcą Knothole Freedom Fighters i największym wrogiem Doktora Robotnika. Jego wujkiem jest Sir Charles Hedgehog. Historia Przeszłość thumb|left|Młodzi Sonic i Sally Sonic urodził się w Mobotropolis w roku 3219, będąc pod opieką swojego wujka, Sir Charlesa Hedgehoga, którego nazywał Chuckiem. W dzieciństwie zaprzyjaźnił się z Sally, księżniczką Mobotropolis, spędzając z nią większość czasu na zabawach. W roku 3224 Doktor Robotnik dokonał puczu i przejął władzę w Mobotropolis, przekształcając miasto w Robotropolis. Większość populacji została zrobotyzowana, ale Sonic i kilka innych dzieci uniknęli tego losu, ponieważ zostali wyprowadzeni do Knothole przez Rosie. W wieku 10 lat Sonic odbywał już swoje pierwsze solowe misje dywersyjne, chociaż bez pozwolenia. Dyktatura Robotnika trwała przez kolejne lata, a niebieski jeż osiągnął wiek 16 lat. Sezon pierwszy thumb|left|Sonic spotyka zrobotyzowanego Chucka W odcinku Sonic Boom Sonic, Antoine i Cat spotkali się z Sally w jednym z hangarów w Robotropolis. Tam Sonic pomógł Sally odebrać wiadomość od jej ojca. Jeż odwrócił później uwagę Swat-botów, dając przyjaciołom szansę na ucieczkę. W trakcie ewakuacji zaginął jednak Cat i Sonic postanowił się po niego cofnąć. Sally i Antoine wyruszyli do Dark Swamp, aby zbadać wiadomość od Króla. Sonicowi udało się przebić do celi Cata, ale ten ostrzegł go że Doktor Robotnik tropi Sally. Jeż pobiegł ją ratować, ale obiecał że wróci po kota. Kiedy biegł przez Dark Swamp, namierzył go Stealthbot. Sonicowi udało się go zwabić w pień drzewa, gdzie maszyna została zniszczona. Sonic pobiegł następnie do Ironlock Prison i dogonił tam swoich przyjaciół. Sonic pomógł im odebrać wiadomość z komputera, ale po chwili otworzyła się zapadnia. Bohaterowie wylądowali w kanałach, w których napadł ich potwór. Sonicowu udało się go jednak rozerwać dzięki mocy pierścienia i okazało się, że był to robot. Sonic, Sally i Antoine dostali się kanałami do hangaru Stealthbotów i przeprogramowali je. Sonic pobiegł następnie po Cata, ale zastał jego celę pustą. Wycofał się więc na zewnątrz, do swoich przyjaciół, i kiedy Robotnik wysłał na nich Stealthboty, te zostały zniszczone. Sonic wyciągnął potem Surveillance Orb i powiedział Robotnikowi, że zrobił to dla Cata. W odcinku Sonic and Sally Sonic, Sally i Bunnie przeprowadzili atak na fabrykę Swat-botów w Robotropolis. Sonic zaczął rozkładać ładunki wybuchowe, ale ścigały go przy tym roboty. Udało mu się ostatecznie uciec przy użyciu mocy pierścienia. Po powrocie do Knothole Sonic zorientował się, że zaginęła Sally. Jeż niecierpliwił się czekając na kolejny pierścień z jeziora, po czym pobiegł na ratunek. Udało mu się odbić Sally z więzienia i przyprowadzić z powrotem do Knothole, ale zachowywała się ona dość nieswojo. Sonic dowiedział się potem, że fabryka Swat-botów znów działała i należałoby ją zniszczyć. Nazajutrz Tails ostrzegał Sonica przed tym, że Sally może być robotem, ale jeż w to nie wierzył. Później Sonic, Rotor, Bunnie i Sally zakradli się do Robotropolis i mimo początkowych sukcesów zaczęli być nękani przez ciągłe patrole. Przeczuwali, że przeciwnicy znają każdy ich kolejny ruch. Sonic zdemaskował potem Sallybota, który zaczął uciekać. Jeż rzucił się w pościg, ale został przyklejony przez Mega Muck. Ostatecznie pomogła mu Bunnie, która uwolniła go z kleistej substancji. Jeż pobiegł następnie za Sallybotem i przegrzał jego obwody. Bohaterowie przesłuchali robota i dowiedzieli się, że prawdziwa Sally ma zostać zrobotyzowana. Po tym jak Rotor przeprogramował Sallybota, Sonic zakradł się do robotyzera i uwolnił Sally, oraz podstawił Sallybota na jej miejsce. Sonic i jego przyjaciele powrócili do Knothole, gdzie Sally ucałowała Sonica. W odcinku Ultra Sonic Sonic i Sally próbowali dokonać sabotażu robotyzera, ale wykrył ich Snively. Bohaterowie zaczęli uciekać i spotkali się wtedy z Rotorem, Antoine i Bunnie. Wycofali się do pociągu, który zabrał ich do Crystal Mine. Tam Sonic spotkał swojego zrobotyzowanego wujka Chucka, który zaczął go atakować. Sonicowi udało się go zabrać do reszty przyjaciół, którzy podali mu pierścień. Chuck wrócił do swoich zmysłów, a następnie pokazał bohaterom Energy Crystal, który siły Robotnika zamierzały wydobyć. Sonic, Sally i Chuck przejęli kontrolę nad Dinobotem, którego skierowali do ataku na liny wyciągające kryształ. Mimo że Swat-boty próbowały im przeszkodzić, bohaterowie zniszczyli ostatecznie liny, co sprawiło że kryształ spadł i rozleciał się. Sonic i jego przyjaciele zamierzali uciec z Crystal Mine pociągiem, ale wujek Chuck znów stawał się agresywnym robotem. Sonic nie chciał go zostawiać, ale nie miał wyboru. Obiecał jednak, że po niego wróci. thumb|Sonic ścigający się z maszyną Robotnika W odcinku Sonic and the Secret Scrolls Freedom Fighters zbudowali Freedom Stormer - samolot, którym zamierzali pokonać Great Mountains i dolecieć do ruin Magi. Sonic postanowił jednak pobiec tam o własnych siłach i pomógł potem samolotowi wylądować. Pośród ruin Magi znajdowało się wiele zagadek. Wykonując Super Spin Sonic przekopał się przez żywopłot, który zapewnił reszcie jego drużyny przedostanie się dalej. Bohaterowie pokonali potem wiele różnych pułapek, aż odnaleźli Secret Scroll. Zjawili się wtedy Robotnik, Snively i Swat-boty, którzy zamierzali odebrać zwój. Sonic zajął się nimi na pewien czas, po czym zaczął uciekać. Gdy dołączył do przyjaciół, powiedział im że śledzi go przez cały czas Surveillance Orb. Bohaterowie zaproponowali skorzystanie ze zwoju, który mówił o tunelu wiatru gdzieś w ruinach. Sonic pobiegł do tego tunelu i schronił się tam. Kiedy Robotnik i jego siły nadeszły, wiatr wywiał ich z klifu. Sonic utrzymał się w tunelu dzięki mocy pierścienia, po czym dołączył do swoich przyjaciół w drodze powrotnej. W odcinku Super Sonic Sonic pomógł Sally zdobyć części zamienne do Nicole. Jeż dowiedział się potem o istnieniu Forbidden Zone, w którym spoczywał czarodziej Lazaar. Sonic postanowił tam ruszyć, mimo ostrzeżeń Sally, aby powstrzymać Robotnika przed zdobyciem komputera Lazaara. Udało mu się wbiec do fortecy, ale w środku czekały na niego różne pułapki, oraz sam strażnik Lazaara. Sonic jednak ominął wszelkie zagrożenia, ale gdy dotarł do miejsca spoczynku Lazaara, czarodziej posądził go o kradzież komputera, którym mógł rzucać zaklęcia. Lazaar uwięził Sonica w bańce, ale wypuścił potem, aby jeż odzyskał jego komputer z rąk Robotnika. Zabrał mu jednak przy tym prędkość. Sonic zakradł się do bazy Robotnika, ale tam zaatakowały go zahipnotyzowane Sally i Bunnie. Sonicowi udało się mimo wszystko wyrwać i odzyskać komputer. Użył następnie swojej inteligencji do anulowania hipnotyzacji Sally i Bunnie, po czym razem z nimi uciekł do Forbidden Zone. Tam oddał Lazaarowi jego komputer i odzyskał swoją prędkość. Następnie pożegnał się z czarodziejem, który zniknął wraz z Forbidden Zone. W odcinku Sonic Racer Sonic, Sally i Bunnie dokonali ataku na generator mocy Robotropolis. Udało im się go zniszczyć, ale Robotnik posiadał zapasowy generator. Sonic dał się potem wciągnąć w wyścig, który zorganizował Doktor Robotnik. W trakcie wyścigu na jeża czekały różne pułapki, w tym bardzo szybki robot. Sonicowi udało się uniknąć usmażenia przez laser, a także wciągnięcia przez mechaniczne szczypce do sadzawki. Przeżył także pochwycenie przez szybkiego robota, który wyrzucił go pod niebo. Sonic był bliski wyprzedzenia robota, ale zauważył że Antoine ma kłopoty w zapasowym generatorze. Jeż ruszył mu na pomoc i włożył pierścień między trybiki generatora, co doprowadziło do zwarcia. Sonic, Antoine, Sally i Bunnie uciekli bezpiecznie z Robotropolis. Mimo że jeż nie wygrał wyścigu, Robotnik utracił swój zapasowy generator. thumb|left|Sonic przerażony swoim koszmarem W odcinku Hooked on Sonics Sonic zniszczył Shreddera - maszynę, która wycinała las i zabierała jego energię życiową. Sonic został za to pochwalony przez wszystkich, oraz ucałowany przez Sally. Okazało się później, że Antoine ukradł pierścień, aby pojmać Robotnika i zaimponować Sally. Sonic ruszył na ratunek, ale Robotnik dysponował Sonic Radarem zasilanym przez pierścień. Sonic nie mógł biec z powodu tego, że radar strzelał w każde miejsce, w które się przemieścił. Jeż sfałszował swoją śmierć, zostawiając na ziemi podniszczoną rękawiczkę. Gdy Robotnik uznał go za zlikwidowanego, jeż zakradł się do Robotropolis. Zauważył tam nowego Shreddera, którego zbudował doktor. Udało mu się potem uratować Antoine przed robotyzacją. Razem z nim pobiegł zatrzymać Robotnika. Mimo że zniszczyli Shreddera, kierując ogień Sonic Radaru na robota, to zostali otoczeni przez Swat-boty. Antoine wyciągnął jednak dla Sonica pierścień, dzięki któremu jeż pokonał przeciwników. Następnie Sonic i Antoine wrócili do lasu, zostawiając sfrustrowanego Robotnika. W odcinku Harmonic Sonic w Knothole rozbił się silnik rakietowy. Sally ustaliła, że Robotnik wysłał w kosmos Sky Spy - wyposażoną w liczne sensory stację kosmiczną, która mogła ujawnić lokalizację Knothole. Robotnik wysłał już Stealthbota na wstępne przeszpiegi, ale Sonic i Rotor zatrzymali go, poprzez zwabienie do elektrycznego generatora, który zestrzelił robota. Sonic i Rotor polecieli potem w kosmos dzięki przerobionemu silnikowi rakietowemu. Znaleźli się na stacji Sky Spy, gdzie wykryły ich tamtejsze roboty. Sonic i Rotor uciekli przed pierwszym z nich, ale drugi pochwycił ich w swoje macki. Sonic wyrwał się z ich i zawiązał robota wokół własnych ramion, a następnie uratował Rotora. Później jeż udał się w przebraniu robota do kantyny, w której przebywali pozostali członkowie załogi. Jeż popisywał się swoją grą na gitarze, którą roboty uznały za okropną. Sonic zdołał wyciągnąć od nich informacje o położeniu głównych sensorów szpiegowskich, zanim został zdemaskowany. Gdy roboty chiały go otoczyć, jeż uciekł i zabrał Rotora w bezpieczne miejsce. Następnie razem z przyjacielem obezwładnili jednego ze strażników i zniszczyli sensory szpiegowskie. Pilotując Hover Unit rozbili się z powrotem w Great Forest. Sky Sky był jednak niestabilny i mógł spaść na Knothole. Sonic i Rotor wykorzystali Super Magnet i przyciągnęli stację kosmiczną, aby rozbiła się na pustkowiach. Po powrocie do Knothole, Rotor skonstruował dla Sonica maszynę, która ułożyła jego włosy w kształt irokeza. W odcinku Sonic's Nightmare Sonic miał koszmar, w którym Sally została zrobotyzowana, a on nie mógł nic zrobić. Nazajutrz jeż dowiedział się, że Robotnik planuje zatruć atmosferę planety przy użyciu Cloud Burstera. Sonic został wysłany do Island of Nimbus, aby sprawdzić czy Robotnik rzeczywiście zamierza stamtąd zebrać chemikalia do stworzenia zanieczyszczeń. Nie znalazł tam jednak niczego i zaczął wracać, kiedy natrafił na trop Cloudburstera i swoich przyjaciół, którzy zostali porwani. Sonic przybiegł z powrotem do Island of Nimbus, gdzie udało mu się uciec przed ognistą kulą, którą wystrzelił Robotnik. Pokonał następnie Swat-boty i znalazł swoich przyjaciół uwięzionych w klatce. Sonic chciał ich uwolnić, ale wtedy Cloudburster zaczął rozprzestrzeniać chemikalia. Sonic przypomniał sobie swój koszmar, ale zdołał go pokonać dzięki pomocy Sally. Jeż zakopał się następnie pod ziemię i znalazł starą maszynę, którą napędził swoją szybkością. Doprowadziło to do wystrzelenia strugi oleju z komina, co zalało Cloudburstera i znisczyło go. Sonic podał następnie pierścień, dzięki któremu Sally, Antoine i Bunnie uwolnili się ze swojej klatki. Jeż zabrał ich z Island of Nimbus, która eksplodowała i zatonęła. thumb|Sonic schwytany przez Krakena W odcinku Warp Sonic Sonic, Sally i Antoine sabotowali centrum sterowania ruchem w Robotropolis, ale w trakcie ucieczki otoczyły ich Swat-boty. Uratował ich Griff, który pokazał przejście do podziemnego miasta Lower Mobius. Bohaterowie spędzili tam noc, a Sonic próbował zjeść Chili doga. Musiał jednak przerwać, ponieważ Griff potrzebował pomocy z atakiem Ratbotów. Sonic ruszył do walki z maszynami, które zmusił do tego by pokonały się same, rozrywając rury transportujące gaz. Griff nie mógł jednak uruchomić swojego samochodu, dlatego Sonic przepchnął go wspomagając się mocą pierścienia. Griff był wtedy pod wrażeniem zdolności pierścienia. Sonic ponownie próbował skonsumować Chili doga, ale przerwał mu Antoine, który powiedział że Griff uwodzi Sally. Sonic i Antoine dołączyli się do walki o względy Sally, ale dziewczyna wybrała Griffa. Nazajutrz Griff pojechał z bohaterami do Great Forest i zamierzał wracać, ale powiedział że jego pojazd się zepsuł. Sally zaproponowała mu aby spędził noc w Knothole, co nie podobało się Sonicowi. Nocą jeż przekomarzał się z Sally o to, co takiego ma Griff, czego nie ma on. Nagle Antoine powiadomił ich o zniknięciu Power Rock z jeziora pierścieni. Sonic zanurkował w jeziorze i potwierdził zniknięcie. Następnie okazało się, że Griff ukradł kamień, ponieważ zniknął także jego pojazd. Sonic pobiegł do Lower Mobius, gdzie pomógł pokonać Ratboty, które zniszczyły się wzajemnie stykając swoje elektryczne ogony. Sonic odzyskał następnie Power Rock, ale przełamał go na pół, dzieląc się z Griffem, by Lower Mobius mogło być zasilane czymś, co zapewniłoby źródło światła. W odcinku Sub-Sonic Sonic ćwiczył grę na gitarze i wędkował w Great River. Kiedy złapał rybę, ta uciekła mu, ku zaskoczeniu jeża. Sonic wrócił do Knothole i kiedy wyrzucał wodę ze swoich uszu, okazało się że miała szczególne właściwości, które doprowadzały do gwałtownego wzrostu roślin. Sonic, Sally, Antoine i Rotor popłynęli Great River aby zdobyć więcej wody. W trakcie rejsu zostali wciągnięci przez wir wodny do zanieczyszczonego, podziemnego jeziora. Sonic i Rotor wiosłowali tam i odbijali się od śmieci, kiedy ich łódka została uszkodzona. Okazało się wtedy, że Antoine zaginął. Bohaterowie płynęli dalej, mając nadzieję go odnaleźć. Natknęli się wtedy na coraz gorszej jakości wodę, oraz wodospad. Sonic zdołał wypchnąć łódkę z dala od wodospadu. Później ta zaczęła tonąć, ale Sonic, Sally i Rotor wspięli się po lianach i wyszli na suchy ląd. Natknęli się wtedy na kwiaty, które chciały ich zagryźć. Sonic zdołał je związać, ale wtedy Sally zniknęła. Sonic udał się z Rotorem dalej i obaj znaleźli jaskinię z tronem. Sonic został wtedy porwany przez Krakena i kazał Rotorowi uciekać. Kraken posądzał Sonica o zanieczyszczenie i zniszczenie jego królestwa, po czym uwięził jeża razem z Sally i Antoine w sadzawce. Bohaterowie zaczęli w niej tonąć, ale z pomocą przybył Rotor, który wyciągnął pierścień z plecaka Sonica. Jeż uratował Sally, a Rotor wyciągnął Antoine. Bohaterowie spotkali potem Krakena i zaczęli mu wyjaśniać, że to Robotnik zniszczył jego podziemny świat. Nagle Krakena związały Snake Probe, a Sonic postanowił je zbadać i pobiegł do wylotu jaskini. Odkrył wtedy platformę wiertniczą Robotnika, którą sabotował wciskając naraz wszystkie przyciski w panelu kontrolnym. Po tym jak platforma została zniszczona, Sonic wrócił pod ziemię. Rotor oczyścił zanieczyszczoną podziemną wodę, a w podzięce za pomoc, Kraken podarował Sonicowi manierkę z życiodajną wodą. Bohaterowie podlali nią swoje plony, których jakość przekroczyła nawet ich oczekiwania. thumb|left|Sonic złapany przez Doktora Robotnika W odcinku Sonic Past Cool Sonic pomagał Rotorowi i Sally przy nowych, wydłużanych nogach dla Bunnie. Tails przyprowadził później Baby T - małego Terapoda. Gdy stado Terapodów zaczęło przebiegać obok Knothole, Baby T wyrwał się by do niego dołączyć. Tails pobiegł za nim, ale upadł. Sonic uratował go przed zdeptaniem przez Terapody. Sally ostrzegłą Sonica, że Terapody migrowały w złym kierunku. Jeż wybiegł na przód stada i zagonił Terapody do małej doliny, gdzie te uspokoiły się. Sally założyła Momma T pas, który miał przetłumaczyć jej mowę. Sonic, Sally, Rotor, Bunnie i Tails postanowili towarzyszyć Terapodom, aby upewnić się że dotrą do punktu migracji. Dotarli do Great Jungle, gdzie zauważyli zbliżające się Stealthboty i Hovercraft Robotnika. Bohaetrowie uciekli razem z Terapodami do dżungli. Napotkali tam Scorch Plant - roślinę, która była w stanie stopić metal. Sonic zaczął rozważać użycie jej przeciwko Robotnikowi, ale nagle za nogę złapało go dzikie pnącze, które pociągnęło jeża nad błotnistą sadzawkę. Uratowała go Momma T, która zepchnęła pień drzewa do sadzawki i pozwoliła jeżowi się od niego odbić. W trakcie dalszej wędrówki bohaterów zaatakowały Stealthboty, które wyczuwały ich dzięki sensorom ciepła. Sonic i jego przyjaciele uciekali na grzbiecie Momma T i Baby T, ale Robotnik uwięził ich wokół pola energii. Po tym jak Momma T w nie uderzyła, Sonic poleciał na drzewo i stracił przytomność. Rotor i Tails obudzili go, po czym jeż ruszył ratować Momma T, którą Robotnik zamknął w metalowej klatce. Jeż wskoczył na klatkę i zaczął ją odczepiać od Hovercrafta. Pomogła mu w tym Bunnie. Po tym jak Momma T została uwolniona, Sonic wyciągnął pierścień i Super Spinem stworzył wyłom w polu siłowym. Bohaterowie uciekli nad rzekę, gdzie Momma T podsunęła im pomysł. Gdy Robotnik i Stealthboty nadlecieli, Sonic zwabił ich na pole pełne Schorch Plant. Stealthboty zostały zniszczone, a Robotnik zgubił bohaterów. Sonic i jego przyjaciele odprowadzili następnie stado Terapodów do Boulder Bay i okazało się, że całyu czas migrowały we właściwym kierunku. W odcinku Heads or Tails Sonic ćwiczył grę na gitarze, aby zaimponować Sally. Uratował także Tailsa przed Buzz Bomberem. Gdy nadleciał Surveillance Orb, Sonic zadrwił z Robotnika. Następnie, razem z Rotorem i Tailsem, wrócił do Knothole, gdzie Sally przygotowywała katapulty. Potrzebowała jednak dodatkowych części, po które Sonic udał się razem z Tailsem do Robotropolis. Udało im się uciec przed patrolem Swat-botów, ale natknęli się na Muttskiego - zrobotyzowanego psa Sonica. Jeż zdołał zapanować nad zwierzęciem, ale tylko na chwilę. Pies zaczął go ponownie atakować, więc Sonic zaczął uciekać. Kiedy goniły go Swat-boty, jeż wycofał się do szybu wentylacyjnego. Podsłuchał wtedy plan Robotnika, który zakładał ujawnienie lokalizacji Knothole za pomocą chemikaliów, które zrzucą Buzz Bombery. Sonic i Tails wpadli prosto do Robotnika i zostali pojmani, ale nie na długo. Sonicowi udało się uciec dzięki mocy pierścienia i wrócić do Knothole. Jeż ostrzegł wszystkich przed jutrzejszym atakiem, na który Sally przygotowała katapulty strzelające balonami z wodą. Sonic pomagał niszczyć Buzz Bombery, a także udało mu się zniszczyć Hedgehog Seeking Missile, który zaprojektował Robotnik. Po tym jak Buzz Bombery zostały przegnane, Sonic i Sally wrócili razem do Knothole. Sezon drugi thumb|Sonic i wujek Chuck W odcinku Game Guy Sonic pomagał Sally odzyskać części do nowego de-robotyzera ze zniszczonych Hover Unit. Uratował potem Sally, po tym jak przez Antoine niemal przygniótł ją Hover Unit. Na polecenie Sally Sonic zwabił potem dwa Swat-boty, które ścigały Ariego. Roboty zostały zniszczone przez generator pola magnetycznego, który bohaterowie znaleźli podczas poszukiwań. Nocą Ari wyjaśnił, że był członkiem jednej z grup Freedom Fighters. Sally nie ufała mu, ponieważ nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała o innych Freedom Fighters, ale Sonic postanowił mu zaufać i pomóc. Nazajutrz Ari wskazał mu fortecę, w której Doktor Robotnik miał uwięzić jego Freedom Fighters. Dzięki specjalny okularom Sonic uniknął wirów, które ochraniały bazę. Później został ugryziony przez zębatego robota, ale zdołał go zagrzebać w ziemi. Razem z Arim wszedł do fortecy, ale drzwi wyjściowe zamknęły się, zanim Sally i Dulcy zdążyły wlecieć. Ari i Sonic dotarli do pomieszczenia, w którym znajdowali się złapani Freedom Fighters. Sonic chciał ich uwolnić, ale okazali się hologramami. Ari uwięził go następnie w pomieszczeniu, które okazało się być wielkim stołem do pinballa. Doktor Robotnik przedstawił Sonicowi zasady gry: jeśli będzie uderzał w swoje zderzaki na stole, to zdobędzie punkty dla siebie i portal do Void będzie się zamykać. Odwrotna sytuacja nastąpi, jeśli jeż uderzy w zderzaki Robotnika. W trakcie gry Robotnik próbował odbijać Sonica i wysyłać na niego Swat-boty, a nawet zamrozić go i wrzucić do portalu. Sonic jednak opierał się za każdą taką próbą. Sonic próbował wyciągnąć pierścień, aby się uratować, ale Robotnik uderzył go flipperem. Ari przybył z pomocą i przyciągnął jeża magnesem. Dzięki temu Sonic mógł wyciągnąć pierścień i zniszczyć cały stół do gry. Robotnik rozłączył się wtedy i uruchomił zasysanie przez portal. Sonic próbował uratować Ariego, ale nie udało mu się to. Zanim Ari został wciągnięty do Void, wspomniał Sonicowi o liście Króla, która zawierała spis wszystkich grup Freedom Fighters. Sonic uciekł potem na zewnątrz bazy, która została zniszczona przez portal. Później, razem z Sally, zaczął rozszyfrować listę jej ojca. W odcinku Sonic Conversion Sonic i Sally wracali z Robotropolis, kiedy Sonic zauważył wujka Chucka. Chciał do niego podejść, ale wtedy Shriekbot zauważył go i wystrzelił. Sonic zabrał Sally i zaczął z nią uciekać. Kiedy Shriekbot ich doganiał, Sally podała Sonicowi pierścień i oboje uciekli z Robotropolis. Po powrocie do Knothole de-robotyzer został przetestowany na Bunnie i przywrócił ją do normalności. Sonic zdecydował się przyprowadzić wujka Chucka. Czekając na nowy pierścień, Sally ostrzegła go przed tym, że należałoby poczekać czy efekty de-robotyzera będą stałe. Sonic jednak nie posłuchał jej. Zakradł się nocą do Robotropolis i podrzucił Chuckowi pierścień, dzięki czemum mógł go zaprowadzić do Knothole. Tam na Chucku użyto de-robotyzera, ale został przepalony, a sam Chuck został nastawiony agresywnie. Bohaterowie zamknęli go w klatce, a Sonic dowiedział się, że jedynym źródłem zapasowych części byłby oryginalny robotyzer. Sonic udał się do Robotropolis i dał się aresztować, aby Swat-boty przyprowadziły go do Robotnika. Tam jeż wyrwał się robotom, wrzucił Robotnika na krzesło i zaczął nim kręcić. Korzystając z sytuacji ukradł części z robotyzera i wrócił do Knothole. Chuck wrócił do normalności, a Sonic cieszył się z jego powrotu. Dowiedział się także, że zrobotyzowane osoby wiedzą co się dzieje, ale nie mogą nic z tym zrobić. Później jednak okazało się, że efekty de-robotyzera przestały działać po pewnym czasie. Nie tylko Bunnie wróciła do swoich robotycznych elementów, ale również Chuck, który porwał Antoine i Tailsa. Sonic przeprosił Sally za swoją niecierpliwość i przyznał jej rację. Gdy jezioro wydało mu pierścień, jeż pobiegł za Chuckiem. Dał się jednak złapać w Mega Muck, a Chuck uciekł z Tailsem i Antoine. Jeża uratowały potem Sally, Dulcy i Bunnie, które rzuciły mu linę. Po tym jak wyciągnęły Sonica z Mega Mucka, jeż wyciągnął pierścień i pobiegł do Robotropolis. Udało mu się złapać Chucka i przekonać go do tego, by walczył z robotyzacją. Ostatecznie Chuck wrócił do swoich zmysłów, choć jego ciało nadal było mechaniczne. Sonic oferował mu powrót do Knothole, ale Chuck postanowił zostać aby pełnić funkcję szpiega. Gdy Swat-boty nadlatywały, Sonic udawał że Chuck go schwytał. Po tym jak Robotnik wysłał Shriekbota, jeż zaczął uciekać. Maszyna doganiałą go, ale Sonic wbiegł między dwa wąskie budynki, a Shriekbot został przez nie zniszczony. Po powrocie do Knothole Sonic był smutny, ale Sally pocieszyła go, że przynajmniej Chuck jest teraz po ich stronie. W odcinku No Brainer Sonic miał zdobyć wiadomość, którą zostawił Chuck. Jeż jednak nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zdobyciem Chili doga. Dopiero kiedy Sally go upomniała, Sonic cofnął się po wiadomość, według której Robotnik miał przenosić robotyzer. Sonic udał się potem po drugiego Chili doga, gdy zauważył grupę Freedom Fighters prowadzoną do robotyzacji. Jeż uratował ich, ale został wtedy trafiony Memory Scramblerem przez Tech-Bota i stracił pamięć. Odnalazł go Snively, który podał się za jego przyjaciela. Kazał Sonicowi odnaleźć Knothole. Jeż udał się do Great Forest, gdzie przekonał Tailsa do wyścigu do Knothole. Jeż przegrał, ale poznał położenie Knothole. Tails jednak zauważył jego dziwne zachowanie, zwłaszcza kiedy Sonic nie pamiętał która chatka należała do niego. Gdy Sonic dotarł do Knothole, skontaktował się ze Snivelym, który kazał mu zebrać wszystkich mieszkańców w jednym miejscu. Sonic szukał ich, ale nie mógł znaleźć. Snively wysłał go potem na poszukiwania Sally, kiedy większość Freedom Fighters została schwytana. Sally, Tails i Chuck przywrócili Sonicowi pamięć, podając mu pierścień. Sonic dogonił następnie Snively'ego i trafił go Memory Scramblerem. Następnie razem z Sally i Chuckiem udał się do Robotropolis, gdzie wmówił Snively'emu że Robotnik jest jego wrogiem. Po tym jak Sally i Chuck zmienili koordynaty Knothole, Sonic uciekł razem z nimi tuż przed powrotem Robotnika. thumb|left|Sonic spotyka swojego młodszego odpowiednika W odcinkach Blast to the Past, Part 1 i Blast to the Past, Part 2 Sonic i Sally przeprowadzali misję dywersyjną w Robotropolis, ale stracili przy tym dwóch swoich ludzi. Po powrocie do Knothole Sonic wysunął pomysł, że musieliby pokonać Robotnika zanim doszedł do władzy. Dulcy wspomniała o Time Stones, które spoczywały na mitycznej Floating Island. Dulcy poleciała tam z Soniciem i Sally. Tuż przed wejściem do pałacu na wyspie zaatakowały ich Gargulce, które Sonic zwabił na krawędź latającego lądu. Gdy Gargulce wyskoczyły, rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. Sonic zawołał następnie Dulcy, która poleciała z nimi z powrotem na Floating Island. Po wejściu do pałacu Sonic i Sally pokonali korytarz pełen schodów i otworzyli drzwi, za którymi wciągnął ich wir wodny. Trafili do przestronnej sali, w której Keeper of the Time Stones zadał im zagadkę, na którą odpowiedzią był czas. Bohaterowie otrzymali Time Stones i musieli pomyśleć o okresie czasowym, do którego chcieliby się cofnąć. Sally podała Sonicowi dokładną datę, ale jeż przez chwilę pomyślał o Chili dogach. Po chwili Time Stones przeniosły ich do Mobotropolis, w którym powitały ich Swat-boty. Sonic i Sally wyszli na ulice, gdzie spotkali swoje młodsze odpowiedniki obok budki z Chili dogami. Spotkali się potem z wujkiem Chuckiem, którzemu wyjawili że Robotnik planuje przejąć władzę w mieście. Dowiedzieli się także, że doktor wykradł od Chucka plany robotyzera. Sonic spotkał potem swojego młodszego odpowiednika, któremu przedstawił się jako "Juice". Następnie udał się z nim na z na wyścig. Bohaterowie natknęli się na konwój sił Robotnika, które przemierzały miasto. Zaniepokojony Sonic wrócił do Sally i Chucka. Okazało się wtedy, że cofnęli się w zły moment i Robotnik miał dokonać puczu dzisiaj. Sonic i Sally czekali z Chuckiem na Rosie, która miała wyprowadzić dzieci do Knothole. Dorośli Sonic i Sally udali się potem na audiencję do Króla, który rozpoznał swoją córkę. Było jednak za późno, ponieważ siły Robotnika otoczyły już pałac i wszystkich zgromadzonych w sali tronowej. Sam Robotnik ujawnił się bohaterom i ogłosił, że przejmuje władzę w Mobotropolis, które od dziś stanie się Robotropolis. Z kolei młody Sonic niecierpliwił się i pobiegł sprawdzić co się dzieje w pałacu, nie zważając na ostrzeżenia. Razem z nim poszli inni młodzi Freedom Fighters, ale wszyscy zostali złapani przez Swat-boty i wtrąceni do więzienia. Dorośli Sonic i Sally zdołali uciec z pałacu dzięki temu że Chuck odwrócił uwagę Swat-botów. Pobiegli sprawdzić co u dzieci, ale nie zastali ich. Zostali wtedy aresztowani przez Swat-boty i wtrąceni do celi. Po drodze spotkali swoje młodsze odpowiedniki, które musieli uratować przed robotyzacją. Z pomocą Nicole Sonic i Sally przekopali się przez celę do szybu wentylacyjnego. Zatrzymali następnie robotyzację Bunnie, odcinając na kilka godzin energię. Włamali się potem do komputera Robotnika, skąd pobrali plany robotyzera, ale dowiedzieli się także że wielki statek Destroyer skierował się do Great Forest. Wydarzenie to nigdy nie miało miejsca w oryginalnej linii czasowej i mogło spowodować, że Knothole nigdy by nie istniało. Sonic i Sally musieli powstrzymać dwa wydarzenia, więc najpierw postanowili powstrzymać Destroyera. Przedtem próbował ich zatrzymać Snively, ale bohaterowie uciekli mu, zrywając mu przy tym włosy. W Robotropolis ocalili Sabinę, matkę Dulcy, przed trzema Hover Unit. Pobiegli następnie za Destroyerem. Aby dostać się na statek, Sally wyciągnęła Sonicowi pierścień. Dzięki jego mocy Sonic i Sally wystrzelili się z pnia drzewa jak z armaty i wylądowali na powierzchni Destroyera, ale Swat-boty spodziewały się ich, a co więcej Robotnik wysłal przeciw nim Hover Unit. Pomogła im jednak Sabina, który zniszczyła Hover Unit i strąciła Destroyera. Sonic i Sally podziękowali jej, po czym wrócili do Robotropolis. Młody Sonic był wtedy w kolejce do robotyzacji i widział, jak Robotnik robotyzuje wujka Chucka. Starsi Sonic i Sally natknęli się wtedy na Rosie, którą zabrali ze sobą. Później starszy Sonic przerwał robotyzację i próbował przemówić Chuckowi do rozsądku, a Sally zabrała małego Sonica. Robotnik chwycił starszego Sonica, ale jeż wyrwał się mu i sprawił, że doktor wpadł na robotyzer, który zrobotyzował jego rękę. Bohaterowie uciekli potem i ukryli się. Starszy Sonic pocieszył młodego, mówiąc mu że wujek Chuck będzie kiedyś taki jak dawniej. Następnie dwa jeże pokonały Swat-boty które pilnowały wyjścia, oraz umożliwiły ucieczkę poza miasto. Młody Sonic prześcignął starszego, ale Sally pocieszyła niebieskiego jeża, mówiąc że przecież sam pokonał siebie w wyścigu. Sonic i Sally kazali następnie Rosie wyprowadzić dzieci do Knothole. Dodatkowo Sally poprosiła Rosie, aby nigdy nie opuszczała tamtego miejsca. Zdziwiło to Sonica, który myślał że Sally nie chce mieszać w kontinuum czasoprzestrzennym. Kiedy Robotnik otoczył bohaterów, ci użyli Time Stones i wrócili z powrotem do teraźniejszości. Po powrocie Sonic i Sally dowiedzieli się, że Rosie nie została nigdy zrobotyzowana, ponieważ zawsze była w Knothole. thumb|Sonic spotyka Naugusa W odcinkach Fed Up with Antoine/Ghost Busted Sonic spotkał Antoine w Robotropolis i zganił go za to, że niemal ujawnił miejsce w którym Chuck zostawiał dla nich wiadomości. Nazajutrz Sonic odpoczywał w swojej chacie, ale Antoine ćwiczył sztuki walki i wrzucił jeżowi przez okno manekin Robotnika. Sonic wyrzucił go z powrotem w Antoine. Później wyrzucił samego Antoine, gdy ten wskoczył do jego pokoju. Nocą Sonic i jego przyjaciele szukali Antoine, który zaginął. Znaleźli go potem traktowanego jak króla przez gang Nasty Hyenas. Postanowili go zostawić, po tym jak powiedział że odchodzi od Freedom Fighters. Okazało się potem jednak, że hieny jedzą swojego króla i Antoine należał uratować. Sonic pokonał wiele hien, a Antoine pomógł mu pokonać ostatnią, która chciała go zajść od tyłu. Po powrocie Sonic słuchał opowieści Antoine o jego ostatniej walce. Jakiś czas później Sonic prowadził szkolenie Tailsa na przyszłego Freedom Fightera, w zakresie tropienia. Bohaterowie natknęli się wtedy na Antoine, który miał ukrywać się aby Tails mógł go wytropić. Antoine twierdził, że widział ducha, ale Sonic temu zaprzeczył. Nocą bohaterowie rozbili obóz i Sonic opowiadał Tailsowi straszne historie. Krótko po tym jak Sonic zasnął, Tails obudził go, mówiąc że zobaczył prawdziwego ducha. Sonic zaniepokoił się, kiedy okazało się że Antoine zaginął. Bohaterowie tropili ducha i natknęli się na tajemniczą, błyszczącą sylwetkę. Sonic kazał Tailsowi wracać do obozowiska, podczas gdy sam skonfrontował ducha. Okazał się nim być Antoine pokryty świecącym mchem. Sonic i Antoine szukali Tailsa przez dłuższy czas, a potem wytłumaczyli mu że nie było żadnego ducha. Nazajutrz jednak zaniepokoiła ich moneta, o której Sonic opowiadał w swojej historii z duchem. Jeż zabrał Tailsa i Antoine, uciekając z nimi z tej części lasu. W odcinku Dulcy Sonic i Dulcy pomagali wujkowi Chuckowi przedostać się do bazy Robotnika, aby zamontować w niej podsłuch. W trakcie misji Sonic został wykryty i musiał uciekać przed Swat-botami i nowymi Mega Muck Unit. W trakcie ucieczki latające pojazdy uwięziły Sonica w Mega Mucku. Doktor Robotnik osobiście przyleciał by schwytać jeża, ale z pomocą przyleciała Dulcy, która uratowała Sonica. Dulcy miała jednak twarde lądowanie w Knothole, a tej samej nocy wpadła również w trans i zaczełą lecieć nad Great Plains. Sonic i Sally ruszyli za nią i uratowali ją przed Hover Unit, które chciały ją pojmać. Bohaterowie dowiedzieli się, że Dulcy usłyszała głos swojej matki, która kazała jej polecieć do Dragon's Nest. Sonic i Sally dowiedzieli się, że dorosłe smoki składają tam jaja, a młodsze mogą być wezwane aby się nimi opiekować. Sonic i Sally nie zdołali powstrzymać Dulcy i ta poleciała do gniazda. Kiedy bohaterowie otrzymali list od Chucka, który powiedział że Robotnik planuje pojmać smoki w gnieździe, pobiegli ratować Dulcy. Dzięki mocy pierścienia dotarli na miejsce, ale zauważyli jak Robotnik porywa jednego smoka. Na szczęście nie była to Dulcy. Sonic i Sally weszli do gniazda i zobaczyli, że Dulcy opiekowała się smoczym jajem. Bohaterowie postanowili je zabrać i znaleźć jego matkę, którą porwał Robotnik. W trakcie lotu przez Deep Canyon Robotnik ścigał ich, ale udało im się go zgubić. Po powrocie do Knothole Sonic, Sally i Dulcy zostawili smocze jajo pod opieką Bunnie. Udali się następnie do Robotropolis, aby zatrzymać konwój prowadzący smoczą matkę do robotyzacji. Z pomocą wujka Chucka zorganizowali zasadzkę, która zakończyła się sukcesem. Udało im się skierować Mega Muck i Mega Muck Unit przeciwko Robotnikowi i Swat-botom, a także ocalić smoczą matkę. Po powrocie z jej jajka wykluł się młoda smoczyca. Matka podziękowała bohaterom, po czym odleciała ze swoim dzieckiem. W odcinku The Void Sonic biegł przez Great Unknown, kiedy zaskoczył go portal do Void. Sonicowi udało się przed nim uciec dzięki mocy pierścienia. Zauważył potem dziwny, złoty artefakt na ziemi, który zabrał ze sobą do Knothole. Sally podziękowała Sonicowi, ponieważ artefakt ten miał jej pomóc w zbadaniu tajemniczej rasy gigantów - Mandaras. Sonic musiał potem udać się do Robotropolis, ponieważ wujek Chuck go wzywał. Sonic dowiedział się, że Robotnik angażuje wszystkich swoich dowódców w niebezpieczny Doomsday Project. Sonic postanowił zachować czujność. Kiedy wrócił do Knothole, zobaczył leżącą na ziemi Nicole. Jeż podniósł komputer i zdołał dowiedzieć się, co stało się z Sally. Okazało się, że złoty artefakt wytworzył czerwoną energię, która porwała Sally i Bunnie. Sonic postanowił wrócić do Great Unknown by zbadać tę sprawę. Zaczął szukać portalu do Void, posługując się Nicole, która była poirotowana jego zachowaniem. Doktor Robotnik wysłał jednak wszystkie swoje siły na Sonica. Mimo tego że Sonic zdołał przed nimi uciec, wpadł na portal do Void, który zaczął go wciągać. Z drugiej strony siły Robotnika zaczęły spychać jeża ku portalowi. Nicole kazała Sonicowi zrelaksować się i jeż posłuchał się jej, dając się wciągnąć do portalu. W Void spotkał czarnoksiężnika Naugusa, który zamroził Sally i Bunnie. Uwolnił je jednak po przybyciu jeża. Naugus wyjawił, że Robotnik uwięził go w Void i potrzebna jest mu szybkość Sonica, która jako jedyna może ich stąd uwolnić. Sonic nie chciał pomagać Naugusowi i zabrał ze sobą Sally i Bunnie, uciekając przez tunel z którego wskoczył do Void. Naugus jednak odciął im drogę, dlatego Sonic wykonał Super Spin i przekopał się przez tunel do miejsca, które przypominało pałac Króla. Sonic, Sally i Bunnie spotkali tam Króla, który wydawał się ciężko chory. Władca poprosił Sonica o to, aby zabrał go z Void. Jeż zgodził się i razem z Królem rozpędził się, co umożliwiło im obu ucieczkę. Na zewnątrz okazało się jednak, że Naugus podszywał się pod Króla. Czarnoksiężnik zamroził jeża i powiedział mu, że zajmie się Robotnikiem. Uwolnił następnie Sonica i powiedział mu, aby uratował swoich przyjaciół. Sonic wyciągnął Sally, Bunnie, Ariego i prawdziwego Króla z Void. Po chwili jednak okaząło się, że Naugus i Król musieli wracać do Void, ponieważ ich ciała zaczęły się krystalizować. Przed odejściem Król przekazał Sally listę różnych grup Freedom Fighters. Po powrocie do Knothole, Sonic pocieszył Sally, mówiąc jej że przynajmniej zdobyli listę jej ojca. Co więcej zachowanie Sonica miało wpływ na osobowość Nicole, co zaskoczyło Sally. W odcinkach The Odd Couple/Ro-Becca Sonic i Antoine nawigowali lądowaniem Dulcy, ale smoczyca rozbiła się i zniszczyła chatkę Sonica. Ponieważ trwała śnieżna zamieć, Sonic musiał poczekać aż będzie mógł odbudować swój dom. W tym celu wprowadził się do Antoine do czasu, aż śnieg ustanie. Pobyt Sonica źle odbił się na Antoine, ponieważ jeż nanosił śniegu do mieszkania współlokatora i pobrudził mu ściany i kuchnię sosem do Chili dogów. Antoine postradał zmysły, kiedy Sonic zaczął lunatykować i walczyć z udawanym Robotnikiem. Po tym jak Sonic zobaczył zachowanie Antoine, wyprowadził się od niego. Pewnej nocy Sonic pomagał Rotorowi szukać Antoine, który zniknął wraz z Ro-Beccą - mechaniczną asystentką Rotora. Nazajutrz Ro-Becca spotkała Sonica i zakochała się w nim, kiedy jeż imitował francuski akcent Antoine. Sonic jednak uciekł od niej i Ro-Becca upadła pod wpływem podmuchu wiatru, który wywołał Sonic. thumb|left|Sonic i Tails w Drood Henge W odcinku Cry of the Wolf Sonic, Sally, Antoine i Dulcy przybyli do Great Unknown w poszukiwaniu grupy Freedom Fighters znanej jako Wolf Pack. Sonic pobiegł, bez ustalania ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, najkrótsza wyznaczoną przez Nicole trasą do siedziby wilków. Natknął się tam jednak na pole na którym panowała wieczna burza i musiał się wycofać. Zatrzymał także Dulcy przed wleceniem w burzowe chmury. Freedom Fighters poszli drugą trasą, którą wskazała im Nicole. Antoine odkrył wtedy tajemne podziemne przejście. Sonic pobiegł pierwszy, ale cofnął się gdy Dulcy i Antoine nie chcieli schodzić. Ponieważ Dulcy miała klaustrofobię, Sonic kazał jej wracać do Knothole, ponieważ tutaj mogło być niebezpiecznie. Antoine mimo wszystko poszedł z nimi. Gdy pod ziemią zgasły światła, Sonic wyciągnął pochodnie i podał je przyjaciołom. Sonic pobiegł następnie i natknął się na rozwidlenie. Wypróbował dwa korytarze, ale jeden kończył się przepaścią, a drugi zawalił się. Sonic wrócił do Sally i Antoine, po czym napotkał wilka. Sonic i Sally poprosili go o wskazanie drogi wyjścia. Wilk zaprowadził ich do zapadni, którą bohaterowie trafili do podziemnej kryjówki wilków. Poznali tam Lupe - liderkę Wolf Pack, oraz historię wilków. Powiedzieli im o planie skontaktowania się ze wszystkimi grupami Freedom Fighters, aby zjednoczyć je przed Robotnikiem. Lupe pokazała im także broń, którą wilki ukradły z posterunku złego doktora. Pod osłoną nocy Sonic i Wolf Pack wytoczyli broń z podziemi, aby wykorzystać ją przeciwko testowemu Doomsday Pod, który niszczył okoliczną ziemię. Bohaterowie musieli się wycofać przed patrolującym teren Hovercraftem. Sonic uratował wtedy Antoine, który potknął się. Jeż rozstawił następnie w jednej z odnóg kanionu ładunki wybuchowe. Gdy Doomsday Pod nadleciał, Wolf Pack zepchnęli go strzałami ze swojej broni, a Sonic zdetonował bomby. Wtedy na Doomsday Pod zawaliły się skały i wydawało się, że został pokonany. Doomsday Pod powstał jednak z powrotem, a do walki dołączyli się również Swat-boty i Hovercraft, który pilotował Snively. Sonic i Sally ukryli się, po czym jeż wyciągnął pierścień i dzięki jego mocy zakopał się pod ziemią. Wyskoczył następnie tuż przed Doomsday Podem i stworzył wir, który rozrzucił Swat-boty, Doomsday Pod, oraz Hovercrafty. Pod jednak nadal działał, przez co Sonic i Wolf Pack wycofali się z powrotem do jaskiń. Kiedy myśleli tam nad planem, okazało się że Swat-boty wkroczyły do tuneli. Sally wpadła na pomysł, aby ona i Sonic dali się aresztować. Zakuci w kajdany zostali doprowadzeni do Snively'ego, ale wtedy uwolnili się za pomocą Nicole. Związali Snively'ego i pobrali plany Doomsday Podów, a następnie uciekli. Ostatecznie Sonic zwabił Doomsday Pod na pole burzowych chmur. Dzięki pierścieniowi jeż przebiegł między piorunami i przeżył, ale Doomsday Pod został zniszczony. Okazało się potem, że Lupe nawiązała kontakt z Polo i Dirkiem - przywódcami południowych i wschodnich Freedom Fighters. Sonic, Sally i Lupe powrócili do Knothole, gdzie razem z Arim, Polo i Dirkiem złożyli przysięgę iż będą walczyć z Robotnikiem do końca. W odcinku Drood Henge Sonic i Tails relaksowali się w gejzerach w Great Unknown, kiedy zauważyli przelatującą fregatę Robotnika. Gdy za nią pobiegli, dotarli do Drood Henge, gdzie Snively nazdorował wykopaliska. Sonic i Tails zdołali unieszkodliwić jeden z Surveillance Orb. Gdy Sonic chciał się przyjrzeć bliżej wykopaliskom, z tyłu zaszły go Swat-boty. Tails ostrzegł go, ale został wtedy pojmany. Sonicowi udało się uciec przed Swat-botami i znaleźć namiot Snively'ego. Jeż obezwładnił człowieka i zmusił go do uwolnienia Tailsa, a także odwołania Swat-botów. Sonic i Tails przyprowadzili później Snively'ego pod generator mocy i kazali mu go wyłączyć. Mimo że Snively odmówił, Tails wyłączył generator. Bohaterowie zostawili następnie Snively'ego i wrócili do Knothole, gdzie Sally miała dla nich złe wieści. Okazało się, że Nicole nie mogła podać informacji o Deep Power Stones, dopóki Sally nie osiągnie pełnoletności. Sonic przekonał jednak Nicole, aby ujawniła informacje, ponieważ Robotnik planował wykorzystać Deep Power Stones w swoim Doomsday Project, a wtedy Sally nigdy nie mogłaby dożyć pełnoletności. Po tym jak bohaterowie dowiedzieli się, że Deep Power Stones mogą wygenerować niesamowitą moc lub destrukcję, oraz że miejsce w którym są zakopane wskazują trzy zwoje, postanowili zatrzymać Robotnika, który posiadał już pierwszy Deep Power Stone. Tails przyniósł Sonicowi fałszywy Deep Power Stone, który przygotował dla nich Rotor. Jeż zdołał również przekonać Sally, aby Tails wziął z nimi udział w misji. Bohaterowie udali się do Drood Henge, gdzie Sonic, Tails i Nicole udawali, że wykopali drugi Deep Power Stone. Sonic zwrócił na siebie uwagę Swat-botów i Robotnika, których wyprowadził do Great Unknown. Tam Sonic wrzucił fałszywy Deep Power Stone do gejzeru, a następnie uciekł dzięki Dulcy, co rozwścieczyło Robotnika. Po powrocie do Drood Henge Sonic wykopał ostatni zwój, co pozwoliła także wydobyć prawdziwy drugi Deep Power Stone. Sonic postanowił zachować go na później i Sally schowała mu go do plecaka. Sonic wyjawił potem, że prawdziwym pomysłodawcą fałszywego Deep Power Stone był Tails. W odcinku Spyhog Sonic przybył do kryjówki wujka Chucka i przyniósł mu Chili doga, oraz dowiedział się, że Snively niemal nakrył go na ostatniej misji szpiegowskiej. Sonic chciał aby Chuck wrócił z nim do Knothole, ale ten nie chciał się zgodzić dopóki Robotnik nie zostanie pokonany. Sonic wrócił następnie do Knothole, gdzie Sally otrzymała informację o konwoju, który miał dostarczyć paliwo do Doomsday Machine Robotnika. Sonic zakradł się do Robotropolis i odwrócił uwagę strażników konwoju, co pozwoliło Sally, Bunnie i Antoine na dokonanie sabotażu. Po chwili jednak strażnicy wrócili z powrotem do ochrony konwoju. Sonic wyjął pierścień i pobiegł przez studzienkę kanalizacyjną. Następnie uratował swoich przyjaciół, wpuszczając ich do kanałów i wracając razem z nimi do Knothole. Sonic udał się potem do kryjówki wujka Chucka i okazało się, że jego podsłuch został uszkodzony. Sonic odwrócił uwagę Swat-botów, pozwalając Chuckowi wejść przez szyb wentylacyjny do magazynu Robotnika i założyć tam nowy podsłuch. Sonic dołączył potem do Chucka i dowiedział się, że Antoine został złapany przez Snively'ego. Jeż uratował przyjaciela i uciekł z nim do kryjówki Chucka. Powiedział, że wróci po wujka jak tylko odstawi Antoine. Sonic pobiegł z Antoine i oddał go w ręce Dulcy, a następnie pobiegł po Chucka. Zobaczył jednak wtedy, że jego kryjówka została zniszczona. Sonic pobiegł do fortecy Robotnika i ocalił stamtąd Chucka, którego Robotnik przesłuchiwał. Otoczyły ich Swat-boty, ale Sonic stworzył wir który rozrzucił przeciwników dookoła. Po ucieczce, Chuck zaprowadził Sonica, Sally i Bunnie do swojej nowej kryjówki, którą przygotował na taką ewentualność. Sonic chciał aby Chuck wrócił z nim do Knothole, ale nie było to możliwe. Niebieski jeż pożegnał się więc z Chuckiem. thumb|Sonic i Sally wzmocnieni mocą Deep Power Stones W odcinku The Doomsday Project Sonic testował żrące metal balony, które stworzył Rotor. Pobiegł potem aby sprawdzić co Antoine robi na swoim posterunku. Sonic obudził go, a po chwili ziemia rozwarła się i wyłonił się z niej Doomsday Pod, który zaczął niszczyć wszystko co żywe dookoła. Sonic ewakuował Rotora z jego warsztatu, na który po chwili zawaliło się drzewo. Udało im się jednak uratować część balonów i jeden z nich Sonic cisnął w Doomsday Pod, co wyeliminowało maszynę. Sonic i Sally wysłali wiadomości do pozostałych Freedom Fighters i dowiedzieli się, że Doomsday Machine może rozesłać setki Doomsday Podów na całą planetę. Po tym jak Ari, Lupe, Polo i Dirk się zjawili, bohaterowie przystąpili do działania. Sonic, Sally, Bunnie i Antoine przyjechali jednym z transportów do Doomsday Machine. Gdy Lupe, Ari, Polo i Dirk rozpoczęli dywersję w postaci kukiełek na spadochronach, Sonic i jego drużyna wykorzystali wybuchwoy balon i stworzyli wyłom w Doomsdaym Machine, przez który weszli do środka. Wewnątrz Sonic natknął się na korytarz, w którym zaatakowały go dwa generujące elektryczność roboty, które śledziły jego ruchy. Sonic zdołał je zmusić do zniszczenia siebie nawzajem. Później razem z przyjaciółmi dotarł do fabryki Doomsday Podów. Sally nie mogła się skontaktować z pozostałymi Freedom Fighters, ponieważ ci zostali schwytani. Sonic zdecydował się samemu zniszczyć Doomsday Machine, oraz przekonał przyjacióła aby uciekali wykorzystując Doomsday Pod. Sally zostawiła Sonicowi Nicole, dzięki której jeż znalazł główny generator. Sonic próbował go zdetonować, ale był chroniony przez diamentowe szkło. Nagle zjawił się Robotnik, który wrzucił jeża do robotyzera. Sonic próbował się chronić przed robotyzacją za pomocą pierścienia, ale jego moc była niewystarczająca. Sonic dołożył wtedy dwa pierścienie i ich moc rozsadziła kapsułę robotyzera, w której był zamknięty. Sonic uciekł z Doomsday Machine i dołączył do swoich przyjaciół w Great Unknown. Chuck zasugerował mu wtedy, aby wykorzystać moc Deep Power Stones do zniszczenia Doomsday Machine. Sonic zakradł się do Robotropolis, które było niepilnowane ze względu na zaangażowanie wszystkich sił Robotnika w Doomsday Project. Za pomocą Nicole Sonic przeszukał sejf Robotnika, ale nic tam nie znalazł. Nicole pokazała mu jednak gdzie znajdował się Deep Power Stone. Jeż wrócił następnie do Sally i Chucka, którzy wskazali mu położenie tunelu połączonego z Doomsday Machine. Sonic i Sally przybiegli na miejsce i postanowili połączyć siły, aby zatrzymać Robotnika. Sonic przekopał się do tunelu, w którym zaatakował ich Doomsday Pod. Jeż zniszczył go za pomocą ostatniego balona. Następnie razem z Sally dotarł do generatora. Sally miała tam wątpliwości, czy Deep Power Stones nie zniszczą planety. Sonic postanowił zamiast niesamowitej destrukcji wyzwolić niewyobrażalną moc kamieni. Sonic i Sally połączyli je ze sobą, kiedy Swat-boty próbowały ich zatrzymać. Bohaterowie uzyskali moc o wartości dziecięć tysięcy razy większej od pierścieni. Następnie zniszczyli wspólnie Doomsday Machine, a Robotnik przepadł. Bohaterowie wrócili razem do Knothole, gdzie świętowali upadek Robotnika. Na koniec Sally pocałowała Sonica. Charakterystyka Osobowość Sonic jest wyluzowany i swobodny, bardzo pwny siebie i chętny do zabawy, jednak nigdy nie staje się arogancki lub przeceniający swoje zdolności. Nawet w obliczu zagrożenia potrafi dobrze się bawić, chyba że jego przyjaciele lub bliscy są zagrożeni. Sonic posiada silne poczucie sprawiedliwości i chce za wszelką cenę pokonać Robotnika, aby ten zapłacił za wszystko, co zrobił. Sonic jest bardzo niecierpliwy i aktywnie szuka dla siebie zajęcia. Zdarza mu się najpierw coś zrobić, a dopiero potem pomyśleć. Nie lubi się zatrzymywać, przestrzegać manier, albo społecznych zwyczajów. Z powodu swojego nastawienia może być czasami uznany za egoistę, ale nie jest nigdy samolubny we własnych działaniach. Pomimo swoich wad, Sonic ma dobre serce i jest oddany swoim przyjaciołom oraz rodzinie. Mimo że myślenie nie jest jego najmocniejszą stroną, Sonic wpada czasami na zaskakujące pomysły, a czasami dedukuje to, czego inni nie byliby w stanie zrobić. Jest bardzo doświadczony w opracowywaniu strategii przeciwko maszynom Robotnika, planom złego doktora, albo ratowania swoich przyjaciół z niebezpiecznych sytuacji. Wygląd Sonic jest antropomorficznym niebieskim jeżem o kremowej skórze na jego pyszczku, brzuchu, oraz ramionach. Sonic ma czarne oczy i nos. Nosi białe rękawiczki i biało-czerwone buty. Czasami ma na dłoni zegarek, albo nosi ze sobą plecak. Moce i umiejętności thumb|Super Spin Sonic jest obdarzony niesamowitą szybkością, która przewyższa wszystkie inne żywe istoty. Sonic jest szybszy nawet od jakiejkolwiek maszyny Robotnika. W trakcie biegu jeż bardzo szybko przebiera swoimi nogami w taki sposób, że te wydają się nieustannie kręcić jak koła. Kiedy Sonic zrywa się do biegu, może wywołać silny podmuch wiatru. Jeż może także wykorzystywać te zdolność do wytwarzania potężnych wirów, które rozrzucają dookoła wszystkich przeciwników. Głównym atakiem Sonica jest Super Spin - jeż zwija się wtedy w kulkę i przypomina piłę tarczową. Może przekopywać się przez ziemię, metal i inne substancje. Inna wersja tego ataku pozwala mu obracać się wokół własnej osi i stać się żywym wiertłem, które zakopuje się pod ziemią i może przekopać się przez wiele warstw gleby. thumb|left|Sonic wykorzystujący moc pierścienia Sonic jest jedyną istotą, która potrafi korzystać z mocy pierścieni. Dzięki pierścieniom Sonic otrzymuje wzmocnienie swoich dotychczasowych zdolności. Pierścienie zapewniają mu znaczące zwiększenie szybkości. Gdy jeż rozpędza się, towarzyszy temu fala uderzeniowa która rozrzuca wszystko dookoła. Sonic wyposażony jest także w kilka gadżetów. Jego buty posiadają funkcję antygrawitacyjną, która pozwala mu przyczepiać się do sufitu za kliknięciem przycisków na każdym z butów. Oprócz tego buty jeża mogą także umożliwiać mu powolne opadanie na ziemię. Sonic dysponuje czasami różnymi ładunkami wybuchowymi, które może podczepiać do niektórych powierzchni, aby później zostały zdetonowane. Relacje z postaciami Rodzina *Sir Charles Hedgehog (wujek) Sojusznicy *Miles "Tails" Prower *Sally *Nicole *Bunnie Rabbot *Rotor *Antoine Depardieu *Dulcy *Sir Charles Hedgehog *Król *Rosie *Sabina *Ari *Lupe *Polo *Dirk *Cat *Dove *Momma T *Baby T *Mother Dragon *Muttski Wrogowie *Doktor Robotnik *Snively *Cluck Ciekawostki *To wcielenie Sonica było podstawą dla jego charakteru w Archie Comics. *Jest to drugie wcielenie Sonica, któremu głosu użycza Jaleel White. Kategoria:Postacie z Sonic the Hedgehog (serial telewizyjny)